Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to panel fastener devices of the type which are employed to secure, in a removable manner, a top panel to an underlying panel or support structure, and more particularly to devices of this type which incorporate a screw that is exposed at an access opening in the support structure and adapted to be engaged by an internally threaded fastener stud held captive in a corresponding opening of the panel.